Untitled
by Shini2
Summary: Set during the Revolutionary War. Sally Po is a young woman that houses a group of soldiers in between battles. She meets a young soldier named Wufei Chang, and finds herself falling in love. 5+SP, 1+2


A/N: Ok, in social studies, we were learning about the Revolutionary War. Our book had a story in it about a young woman named Sally Wister, and I thought her story would be perfect for my first 5+S (no, not just because they had the same name, although that's how I got my idea.) This story is for mah sistah Little Lady and her obsession over this couple. ~_^ And of course, this has some 1+2 in it. Come on now, I'm a rabid 1+2 fan, do you think I could resist?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Please don't sue, all you will get is $3.90.

This story is set during the Revolutionary War, after the Declaration of Independence was signed. The colonies are at war with the British.

~~~~~~~~

Sally Po sat in a little chair before the small fireplace, the needle working quickly on cloth in her hands. Everyone in her family had been doing everything they could for the soldiers in the war. She and her mother sewed, her older sister Lucrezia made guns, and her younger sister Une baked food, which were sent to the camps the soldiers stayed at between the battles.

Sally sighed. She wished she could do something more for her country than just sit here and make clothing. She wanted to fight, to risk her life for freedom like all the other brave soldiers. She wasn't just a weak girl born to be a housewife; she was a courageous young woman.

She was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts when her older sister burst into the room. "Quick! Sally, we have to leave!" she said, grabbing the cloth from Sally and dragging her out of the room. 

"What? Lucy, What's going on?" Sally asked, remaining calm.

Lucrezia (or Lucy, as close relatives and friends called her) turned around, her dark eyes shining with fear. "Mother says the Continental army is on its way here and they might battle with the Redcoats! We must go!"

Sally did not want to leave. She wanted to stay, to watch, and maybe even participate in, the fight for freedom. But she knew she couldn't, so she followed Lucy up to get Une. She was brushing out her long brown hair when the two teenagers burst into the room. 

"Une!" Lucy yelled. "There's a chance for a battle here, we must get out quickly! Mother is waiting downstairs."

Une dropped her brush as her eyes widened. She quickly followed Lucy and Sally downstairs, and out the backdoor where their mother was waiting. They all ran to the small carriage that held a couple other families and took off out of Philadelphia.

~~~~~~

When Sally awoke, it was the next afternoon. The carriage had reached its destination, some small cottages outside of Philadelphia. Her, her sisters, and her mother all filed out of the carriage with the other families. They soon found a small house to settle in, and in a few days, everything was back to normal. Sally was sewing, Lucy was making guns, and Une was baking while their Mother worked out in the barn. 

It was getting a little late, and as the sun's last rays shone over the horizon, Sally heard a knock on the door. She stood up, dusted her long beige skirt, and opened the door. Behind it stood a large man with a mustache and beard. He looked tired, dirty, and worn out. It was obvious by his coat that he was a Continental soldier.

"Excuse me miss, but would you be so kind as to house me and some other soldiers for a bit? We are very tired and hungry, and we would greatly appreciate it." The man said with the utmost sincerity. 

Sally knew that her whole family, including her, would house the men. Therefore, she said to the man, "Of course, stay as long as you see fit." 

"Thank you so much ma'am." He said. Sally let the man inside, and some soldiers followed him, while others went to other houses seeking hospitality

Sally walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy, Une, and her mother all walking towards the other room, wondering what was going on. "There are soldiers that are very tired and hungry and they will be staying a while. Une, go get them some food to eat and I will get them some blankets." Sally said.

Une nodded and started gathering bread, water, and other goods on plates. Sally walked upstairs and gathered extra blankets. She walked back downstairs, and distributed them among the soldiers. As she approached the last one, she smiled. He was so young, and so handsome. He had almond eyes that were onyx black, and shiny black hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looked up at Sally, mumbled a thank you, and pulled and blanket around him. Sally smiled sweetly, and went to the kitchen to get the food. Once again, she returned and gave every soldier some food. Once she got to the young man again, she sat down next to him and handed him some food.

"Thank you…" He said quietly.

Sally chuckled. "Not the conversationalist, are you?"

The man began eating.

"My name is Sally Po. May I ask yours?"

"Wufei Chang." He mumbled, after swallowing the first bite. 

"Nice to meet you." Sally said. "Can I ask you a question?"

The man hesitated. Sally wondered if he was just shy. "Yes, go ahead."

"What's it like? Fighting in the war?" Sally asked.

Wufei hesitated, thinking about the question. After a but of thought, he said, "Well, it's not fun. It can be good, and it can be bad. The worst is seeing your comrades and friends die or get injured. The only thing good that comes out of a battle is the hope for peace and freedom. I think the war is pointless, and I don't see why those damn Redcoats just won't let us be independent. I think the King should just let us be, let us have our freedom. But he is to stubborn and power hungry. But I won't give up. As long as the war continues, I will continue to fight for my right to be free."

Sally was speechless. Not only had the man that had just spoken barely five words to her make a speech, but the speech was moving, it was so true and Sally agreed one hundred percent. 

"Your very right." Sally finally said. "I wish I could help out more. I wish I could fight like you, but I can't…"

"And you shouldn't. Women weren't meant to fight. They are not strong enough." 

Sally was taken back. She had just thought this young boy was so wise, and now, he acted so sexist, just like any typical man. "Well, I am not weak! I am just as strong as any man that steps out onto the battlefield!" 

Wufei snorted.

The two continued talking about this and that, and plus an occasional sexist comment from Wufei, which Sally would roll her eyes and ignore it, and soon they both fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei awoke the next morning and felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Sally's head resting on it, and she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled a bit, and covered her with his blanket. He yawned and since he didn't want to wake Sally, stayed where he was sitting. 

Sally blinked open her blue eyes and, realizing her position blushed and got up. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's alright." Wufei said. Sally could've sworn he was smiling, but shrugged the thought aside. The stoic soldier rarely shared a smile or happy thought during their conversation yesterday. 

A couple of minutes later, another young soldier walked up to Sally. He had long chestnut hair in a braid that reached his waist. His bright violet eyes seemed so happy for someone that was fighting in a bloody war. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay here, it was very kind of you." 

"I'm happy to help the Continental soldiers in any way I can." Sally said. 

The boy smiled. He looked about the age of every other soldier in the room, sixteen or seventeen. "The names Duo." he said, bowing. "Duo Maxwell, and yours might be?"

"Sally." She said.

"And I see you've met Wu-man!" Duo said, a smile pasted on his face.

Sally grinned and looked at Wufei. "Wu-man?"

Wufei shot Duo a glare. "Maxwell…" he growled. 

Duo and Sally chuckled. Just then, Duo's stomach growled noisily. 

"Maxwell, I don't know which makes more noise, your mouth or your stomach." Wufei said.

"If your hungry, I'll be glad to get you all some breakfast." Sally said. 

"I'd love some!" Duo said eagerly. "Can you make a little smiley face with eggs and bacon like my momma did?"

Sally laughed. "Sure thing Duo." Wufei rolled his eyes as she retreated into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She returned with plates full of bacon, eggs, flapjacks, and some fruit. She put the plates on the table, and grabbed the plate especially made for Duo and handed it to the boy. 

"Wow! Thanks!" Duo said as he sniffed the delicious food. 

"Hn. Baka..." said a deep voice from behind them. Sally turned around to see a tall man with unruly dark brown hair and deep Prussian blue eyes that seemed to glare daggers into you. But as soon as they fell onto the braided boy, they softened. "You can be such a child sometimes."

Duo smiled from ear to ear. "Want some?" he asked the man. 

"No thanks, I'll get some of my own." With that said, he walked over to the table with the food.

Sally looked at Duo. "Who was that?" 

"Heero Yuy, the nicest ass on the battlefield today!" He said and winked. 

Wufei suddenly had the urge to gag. "Just eat your food Maxwell and stop fantasizing about Yuy."

Duo smiles evilly. "I don't _have_ to fantasize!"

Wufei suddenly held his hand to his nose. "Do you have a tissue?" 

Sally just laughed while Duo practically inhaled the food on his plate.

Heero came back with some food and sat next to Duo. "So," Sally said, "I take it you two are a couple?"

Duo nodded and Heero got the smallest of smiles on his features. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sally got up and opened it.

"Ma'am," the young man said. "Is General Yuy here?"

"Just a moment." Sally said. Remembering that Heero's last name was Yuy, she walked over and tapped his shoulder.

Heero looked at Sally. "Yes?"

"There's a young soldier here for you." 

He nodded and walked to the man standing at the door. "General Yuy," The boy saluted. "The British are on their way here, we must prepare for battle."

Heero furrowed his brow. He was hoping they would get to rest some more. His men were still tired and low on weapons. But nonetheless, he had to fight. "Yes, thank you." He said, dismissing the boy. He turned to his army. "Men, the British are coming this way, and we must get ready to fight. I know you are still tired from the previous battles, but hopefully, our next rest will be longer." Everyone nodded and saluted. Heero walked over to Sally. "Thank you for housing me and my men. May I ask your permission to return once this battle is done?"

"Of course General Yuy." Sally said.

Heero smiled. "You can just call me Heero." He walked to where Duo was finishing the last scraps of his meal. Duo got up.

"So, we're heading out again?" Duo asked. The sadness was clear in his voice.

Heero frowned. He knew Duo didn't prefer to fight, but he refused to just sit around while the British pushed Americans around. "Yea…"

"Well, there's no use crying over it, let's get going." Duo said. Heero watched as his lover walked out the door, his braid swaying behind him.

The soldiers started filing out of the small house. Wufei approached Sally. "Thank you. For everything, the housing and the little chat. I look foreword to returning." With that, he placed a kiss on Sally's cheek, and left. 

Sally stood there, in the empty room, shocked. She brought her fingers up to her cheek, where Wufei had kissed her. 

Lucrezia walked into the room and saw Sally in a dazed state. She waved her hand in front of Sally's face. "Hello? Is Sally there?"

"Huh?" Sally said, snapping out of it. "Oh, sorry."

Lucy smiled. "Your falling for that Wufei, aren't you?"

Sally blushed.

"I knew it." Lucy said. "I could tell." She smiled. "I hope this turns out good for you."

The next few days, Sally barely got any sleep. She stayed up worrying about Wufei, and if he was okay. Every once in a while she would hear a faint cannon shot or gunfire, but that was it. Then, in the middle of a quiet and peaceful night, someone pounded on the door. 

Sally rushed to the door in her nightgown, turned the knob and opened it. Behind it stood a man with long blonde hair and cold icy blue eyes. He pushed his way in, along with the soldiers following him. She noticed a couple of them because they had stayed before. Then, Wufei walked in, worry and sorrow reflected in his dark eyes.

"Wufei!" Sally said happily. "You're ok!" She added, noticing that Wufei only had a couple scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. Then, seeing the worry in his facial expression, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Duo…" he trailed off, then led Heero in, who was carrying a beaten and bloody Duo Maxwell. Sally gasped. He had a gunshot wound in his shoulder, and his uniform was stained with blood. A bullet must have nipped him in the side, because there was a deep cut there, with blood dripping out. He had a high fever and was out cold. 

Sally looked at Heero. He had tears in his eyes, something she would never expect from a strong person like him. "Can you…help him?" he asked, his voice shaky but hopeful.

"I'll do what I can." She said, and retreated to the other room to collect some medicine, bandages, cloths, and water. She returned, and put a blanket down, on which Heero gently placed Duo. Sally slowly and gently took off Duo's shirt so she could clean the wounds. She put a cloth in the bucket of water and placed it on his head to cool his fever. Then she set about cleaning his cuts and bullet wound. She bandaged them up, and took out the medicine. "He's gonna have to take it himself, so he has to wake up."

Heero gently squeezed Duo's hand, which he had been holding the whole time. "Come on Duo, you have to wake up…please…"

Violet eyes slowly opened a little, and a small smile appeared on Duo's face. "Heero…"

Heero smiled. "You have to take some medicine to bring that fever down." He said softly. 

Sally brought a spoon with medicine up to Duo's lips and he drank it slowly. "Tastes…weird…" he said. He tried to laugh, but he just started a coughing fit.

"Woah Duo, you have to take it easy now." Sally said. 

"Will he be ok?" Heero asked.

"I'm really not sure…we'll just have to wait and see. But your lucky you got here when you did, he might have died from loss of blood if you came later." She said. She was surprised herself that she was so medically efficient.

Sally put all the supplies away, walked back into the room, and sat down. Wufei walked up to her.

"Thanks for helping Duo out. If he died, Heero would probably crumble…"

"It was nothing." Sally said. She hoped everything would be ok with Duo. He really was a kind soul.

Their conversation was cut short. The same man who had stood behind the door stood up and cleared his throat. "I have bad news. The British were furious with our victory here, and are coming back with more men." He said. 

Heero stood up next to him. "If this is true, we will rest tonight and leave tomorrow. Hopefully, we will be able to pull off a surprise attack."

Sally didn't know what it was, but there was something about that man, as if he couldn't be trusted. He seemed very cold hearted and evil. Sally just shrugged the thought off.

Wufei sighed. He was hoping that that was the last battle he would have to fight. But, apparently it wasn't. "Stupid war…" he mumbled.

"It'll be over one day. Don't worry Wufei." Sally said reassuringly.

"I hope so soon." Wufei said.

Heero turned to the blonde man. "Zechs, where did you hear this?"

"I overheard General Tuberovspeaking with a soldier before he retreated." Zechs said.

"Do you know which direction they will be coming from?" Heero asked.

"Tuberov said they will be attacking east of here."

"Well done, thank you." Heero said. Zechs saluted and walked off, and Heero missed the evil smile on his face.

Heero walked over to Duo. The braided boy sat up.

"I should be better by tomorrow," he said, betrayed by his weak voice, "I'll come and fight with you."

"No." Heero said, gently but firmly. "You are in no condition to fight."

Duo pouted. "Fine."

Heero smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Yea, yea I know," Duo said, smiling, "The whole 'Perfect Soldier' thing."

It was true; Heero was a 'perfect soldier'. Even if he got shot, which was not often, he wasn't affected much and was better within a day at the most.

"Now, get some rest." Heero said, running his fingers through Duo's soft chestnut locks. 

"You too, I want you in tip top shape to kick some British ass!" Duo said. Heero chuckled and crawled under the blanket next to Duo. Gathering the injured boy in his arms, he kissed his head and they both drifted off to sleep. 

Sally put blew out all the candles as the soldiers fell asleep one by one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero and Wufei sat on the cold hard ground back-to-back. Their senses were alert, waiting for the enemy to show themselves. It was six o' clock in the morning and some of the soldiers were still tired. 

"So," Wufei whispered, breaking the tense silence. "What do you plan to do after the war?"

"Hmm..." Heero thought. "Settle down with Duo. Get a job and live normally. You?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have anything to go back to; my family was killed earlier in the war." Wufei said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. 

"Sorry about that." Heero said. "What about that girl Sally?"

"What about her?" Wufei questioned, turning around.

Heero let out a small laugh, turning around also to face Wufei. "You like her." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You're falling for Sally, and you know it. I even saw that little peck you gave her on the cheek." 

Wufei grunted. "It was just a friendly gesture." 

" 'Friendly gesture' my ass, I don't kiss you when I leave. You just don't want to admit it." Heero said, finding this amusing. "I went through the same thing."

"With only one difference." Wufei said. "Duo loved you back."

"Oh, so you _love_ her?"

"I didn't say that!" Wufei said, trying to keep his voice down incase the British were nearby.

Heero laughed lightly. "Yes you did. I specifically heard the word 'love'."

Wufei would have said something back, but a faint scream and gunshot stopped him.

"What the hell?" Heero said, quickly getting to his feet.

Suddenly they heard someone else scream, "THE BRITISH ARE HERE! THEY'RE ATTACKING THE TOWN!!!!"

Heero and Wufei took off to the town, immediately followed by the other soldiers. They all held their shotguns ready for fire and were running full speed. When they reached the west side of the town, they saw British soldiers barging into houses and capturing civilians. 

"I thought Zechs said they were attacking the east!" Wufei shouted over the screaming.

"He did." Heero growled. He aimed and shot a British soldier, freeing a young woman and her child.

Wufei looked to Sally's house and saw a Redcoat through the window. He had Sally against a wall, and Duo was off in the corner unconscious. He ran to the door, kicked it open and aimed his rifle at the soldier. The British man whirled around and fired, and hit Wufei in the stomach."

"WUFEI!" Sally yelled. The soldier turned around.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" The soldier yelled and raised his hand to slap Sally, but suddenly there was the sound of a gun being fired, and the man's eyes went wide as he fell forward. Sally looked up to see Wufei holding up his smoking rifle, blood visible through the mid-section of his coat. He swayed a bit, and Sally ran and caught him before he fell to the hard wood floor. 

**

Heero had just killed off another British soldier when he felt a rifle against the back of his head.

"Drop your weapon, Yuy."

Heero recognized that icy tone and turned around, dropping his gun. "Zechs." His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

The blonde man smiled. "Because I know the British will win. It is useless for you petty soldiers to fight. I even scolded myself for being so foolish as to fight alongside the doomed Americans." 

"How could you betray your country like that?"

"Easily. The British are very convincing." Zechs said. 

"Well, if your going to shoot me, you might as well get it done." Heero said, glaring into Zechs's cold eyes before closing them. "Go ahead."

"It's really a pity. I tried to do you a favor and attempted to kill your little boyfriend so you both would die, but the little shit survived. Oh well, he'll probably be joining you soon." Zechs's finger tightened around the trigger.

"_What!?"_ Heero yelled, his eyes shooting open. "You shot Duo!?"

"Yes I did." Zechs said. "The boy was quite annoying. If it wasn't for him, my sister would be alive."

"Relena?" Heero asked.

"Yes, Relena. She loved you so much Yuy, she could have giving you everything. But you went with that bastard Duo, and she committed suicide." 

"That's why you joined the British? Revenge on Duo and me?"

"You're a quick one." Zechs said, and a gunshot rang in the air.

**

Sally shakily lowered the rifle. She couldn't believe she had just shot a man. Zechs's limp body fell backwards, and his gun hit the ground with a low _clank_. 

Heero looked up at Sally confusedly, but nodded a thank you. As he looked around town, he noticed that the British had retreated. He looked back at Sally. "How'd you get that gun?"

"It's Wufei's. He was…He was shot." Sally said worriedly. "He's unconscious right now."

"Well, you helped Duo, I'm sure you can help him." Heero said reassuringly. 

~~~

Wufei blinked open his eyes. He had a headache, and his stomach hurt like hell. He recognized his surroundings as Sally's house and looked around. Sally was asleep on a chair, and Heero and Duo were asleep in a corner. Wufei tried to get up but instantly regretted it. A sharp pain made him cry out softly. Sally stirred and woke up.

"Don't try to get up." Sally said. "You were shot in the stomach and getting up will cause you nothing but pain. Don't worry, you should be better soon."

"Did you help me?" Wufei asked.

Sally smiled. "Yes."

"Thanks." Wufei looked at the bandaged neatly wrapped around his stomach. "You should become a doctor."

"You know how it is these days, women don't get jobs." Sally said. "They're just housewives." 

"Well, maybe you can help change that."

"I thought women weren't strong." Sally said, remembering Wufei's words a few days before.

Wufei chuckled lightly, also remembering when he said women were weak. "Well, some women are weak. But there are a few exceptions."

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dear Diary,

Well, I recently found this diary while tidying up my room. I've only written in it a few times before and at the very beginning of the war, but I will start writing in it again. I should start by updating it on current events. The war is now over, just a couple of days ago Britain and America signed a peace treaty. Britain now sees America as a free and independent nation. 

Also, during the war I met a very handsome soldier named Wufei Chang while he and some other soldiers rested at my house. As time went by, I fell in love with him. I nursed him back to health after he got shot, and many times he and other soldiers returned to rest at my home when passing by. The last I saw him was a few days before the British surrendered. I hope I see him again soon. Maybe I'll even gather enough courage to tell him how I feel. I've made it my secret mission.

I also met two lovers named Heero and Duo. Recently, only one day after the end of the war, they sent me a letter saying they were to be wed in a couple of weeks. I'm very happy for them and am delighted they invited me to their wedding. Hopefully Wufei will be there.

I'll write some more soon.

Love,

Sally Po

Sally looked at the diary from 5 years ago. She smiled and turned the page.

__

Dear Diary,

The most wonderful thing has happened to me. 

I just came back from Heero and Duo's wedding, and Wufei was there. At the reception, Wufei was talking about how lucky Heero and Duo were to have someone they loved, and then gave me this look that was a cross between envy, sorrow, and hope. Then, the next thing I know, his lips are on mine. After, he started to apologize, but I cut him off with another kiss. When it ended, I told him how I felt. It just all spilled out on its own. He just smiled and said four words that I will never forget: "I love you, too." I'm going out to dinner with him tomorrow. Now that my first mission is over, I have a new one. My new mission is to try to keep this relationship going.

Love,

A very happy Sally Po

Sally turned to the next page, but it was empty. That was the last entry. She heard the door open and felt warm arms embrace her. She leaned against Wufei's strong chest and sighed contentedly. Wufei turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He said softly, running his finger down the side of her face.

Sally smiled. "I love you too." Then, she suddenly got an idea. She picked up a pen and opened up to the page after the last entry.

__

Dear Diary,

Mission Complete.

Love,

Sally Chang

~Owari

A/N: Well that's it! My goal was to finish this story by Christmas and I did! (I don't know when I'll get it up on FF.net though, my comp has a virus and we can't go online right now. : -\ ) 

If you don't know your history, Zechs was kind of like a Benedict Arnold, who was a good soldier, but then became an ass hole and turned on the Americans.

Sally of course was Sally Wister and Wufei was the soldier she grew fond of. It never said if she actually loved him, but I changed that. Also, in the book it said after the soldier left the second time, Sally never saw him again, but if I made that happen in this story, Little Lady would have my head chopped off.

There ya go Little Lady! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! 5xSP 4ever! ^_^

Love,

Shini


End file.
